Ignis (SKW)
Ignis is a new character created for Superhero Keyblade Wars. He is described as a lost and angry young man, and the polar opposite of Sora(at least personality-wise), who wants to bring an end to the age of superheroes, thinking it is the only way to convince the Demonizer to call off their attack and stop any future villains from attacking anybody ever again. But the real reason for his attitude might be linked to a tragic event in his life he refuses to even mention. Personality "Is this what you're doing with your life? Making everyone around you unhappy!?" —Kairi Despite having very little knowledge of the Demonizer's inner workings and their intentions, Ignis constantly insists that the empire's crimes against the universe are justified, and the heroes brought the invasion on themselves. Though not necessarily malevolent like the empire he unknowingly supports, Ignis is very cynical, unsympathetic, condescending, oppressive, and openly chews out on Sora and anyone who sides with him, and he will do whatever it takes to discourage them from defying the empire ever again and force them to surrender. He also feels it is his responsibility to end the age of superheroes and punish the universe for his failure to satisfy his father's lust for the power to rule over everything. To this end, he has killed at least three heroes, including Bobby Drake/ Iceman(of the X-Men) and Chris Redfield. In fact, rumor has it that he's is connected to the sudden "disappearance" of Gai Yuki over 20 years ago. Background Ignis comes from a distant planet, where his father tried to groom him into a living weapon of mass destruction, in order to find The Most Incredible Power in the Universe. Eventually, Ignis began to question and even oppose his father's ambition, and as punishment, his friends were killed, his mother was trapped in a dark crystal prison(where she suffers endlessly without ever dying, for trying to keep Ignis off the path of darkness), and he was exiled from his homeland. Blaming himself for his father's wickedness and the superheroes for provoking Demonizer's desire for intergalactic conquest, Ignis decided to make them stop fighting evil, under the notion that evildoers will no longer have any reason to terrorize anyone again once his "cleansing" is complete. Abilities As his name implies, Ignis uses fire based attacks in battle, in addition to his own keyblade. Ignis is powerful enough to generate a medium to large sized exploding fireball with a just a single hand. Musical Themes "Distinction" is an original piece composed by Daniel Lambie, and it plays as Ignis' regular theme. His battle theme is "Fire Wars", which was originally the opening theme of the Mazinkaiser OVA. Trivia * Ignis' name is Latin for "fire", following on the naming conventions used for Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, which would suggest a connection with them. * Ignis is one of the very few characters in the series to say "hell", but usually in a non-cursing context as is the case with Maleficent in Birth by Sleep. On a semi-related note, most of his attacks names include the word "Hellfire", as in Ifrit's signature attack. * Ignis' appearance is based off Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV, as seen in the image to the right, which is a placeholder for his final design (Please note the thick line of red hair on his head). He is not, however, related to Noctis, or Ignis Stupeo Scientia, whose name he shares, from the same game. * Ignis' yet-to-be-seen outfit will resemble a cross between those of Lighting Farron(with whom he shares similarly anti-heroic traits) and Cloud Strife, and the pants he wears is similar to the pair worn by Gray Fullbuster from "Fairy Tail", whom he also has some resemblance to. * Ignis' english voice actor, David Kaye, also provided the english voice of Megatron/Galvatron in Transformers Armada, Energon, and Cybertron, and Optimus Prime in Transformers Animated(Ignis' voice matches TFA Optimus). Kaye also voices Apocalypse in SKW, in his Megatron voice. * Ignis' motion capture is performed by Naoki Ofuji, a stuntman who worked on multiple seasons of Super Sentai. Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:SKW Characters